Avatar: The Next Airbender
by SkywalkerCharm
Summary: Ellia is a sixteen year old, unorthodox airbender who just found out she's the Avatar. Now, she has to travel around the world and master all four elements, whilst an evil force is growing larger right under her nose that threatens to throw the world out of balance. Join this next step in the Avatar cycle, where we see new villains, and a new side to air nomads altogether.


**Book 1: Water**

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air._

_Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world. _

* * *

><p>"Ellia?"<p>

The newly turned sixteen year old turned around, frowning as she saw her airbending teacher, Nun Torma, approaching her with a few Fire Sages and White Lotus sentries, "Yes, Nun Torma?"

When the group reached her, the airbender saw the showing of emotion of her master's face, which was unusual for the nun, who's face was normally set in a passive slab of stone. Torma was at the group, and Ellia was surprised to see a few senior Monks and Nuns within the crowd, as well as her friends from the Eastern Air Temple, who also wore expressions that did not show their friendliness.

"We had some news of the new Avatar." Torma began to explain, "You are aware that Avatar Imzo passed away sixteen years ago?"

Ellia nodded, in her classes they had been taught about the most recent Avatars, at least four cycles of them at least. The last Avatar had been from the Fire Nation, and had accomplished many things and was remembered as an impressive Avatar who was kind and gentle, "Yes, all of us are taught the history of the Avatars."

"The new Avatar is now of age, being sixteen." Her teacher continued carefully, looking her student in the eye, grey boring into grey.

She cringed, almost knowing what was coming next. The airbender could _guess_ what was about to come out of her master's mouth when she knelt down, along with the crowd that had gathered behind her, bowing their heads in respect.

"_You_ are the new Avatar, Ellia."

Ellia suppressed a groan at the sight of her peers all kneeling before her, but knew how to be respectful, seeing as she was _supposed_ to be an airbending master, now that she had received her tattoos and all. It was just so hard for her to act so.. calm and diplomatic. She had struggled being detached and passive from a young age, and in the end, Torma had just taken her for what she was.

So, she just nodded, bowing her head slightly, more in acceptance than respect, because the whole thought of her being the Avatar was still a bit too much to take in. She struggled to even be a model airbender, so how the hell was she supposed to handle the whole 'saving the world' thing?

* * *

><p>"What does this mean, Nun Torma?" Ellia sat on the edge of her bed, looking up at her master, "What am i supposed to do now?"<p>

Nun Torma was a replica of the normal Air Nomad. Hair shaved back so her blue arrow was visible on her forehead, and long, dark brown hair flowing straight down her back, coming into a small braid at the bottom.

The middle aged air nomad gave one of her minute smiles, "You will have to become a fully realized Avatar. First, you will learn waterbending, then the other two according the the cycle." She knelt down so she was eye level with her student, "And you will have to go alone. But i know you will make a stunning Avatar, Ellia."

"Thanks, Nun Torma." Ellia grinned, hugging her long time mentor briefly, before standing up, a new, confident air about her.

"I'm ready to be the Avatar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is just the prologue for my own Avatar OC fantasy. A few things to clarify:<strong>

**1. This is the cycle after Korra and Aang, (I mean it goes Korra-Earth Avatar-Fire Avatar-Ellia) **

**2. Even though the time skip is round about two hundred years, i still wanted it to be in the universe that fell in love with, so i've decided that the style of this fic will be more A:TLA, which is why i've placed it in this category, and not TLOK.**

**3. I thought i had a 3rd point, but i don't. But i hope you follow this story! Don't worry, the antagonists will be different to any of the already canon ones in either shows. **


End file.
